


Morning Routine

by needled



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Married Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needled/pseuds/needled
Summary: Illumi patiently watches Hisoka get ready in the morning.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> hi, once again another fluffy short for my favorite couple

A Victorian container of white face powder. Blue and green glass vials of serum. Multiple brushes of different sizes. Bubble-gum flavored lip balm.

Illumi stared at the array of cosmetic products lined on the bathroom counter top. Ever since moving in with his husband, this collection of miscellaneous items seemed to expand every day. He was sitting on the floor while Hisoka hovered over the sink, waiting for the water to heat up.

This was a normal routine for the couple. Illumi always finished getting ready first, as he was a man of simplicity. Being efficient is essential to an assassin in all aspects of life, and that included his morning regimen. Hisoka, on the other hand, could not be further from this idea.

The magician took great care of his appearance. He prided himself in being recognizable, as if his aura wasn’t flashy and obnoxious enough. Even the most terrified victims of his had to admit that Hisoka was objectively good looking. Other than brute strength, Hisoka prioritized being as visually attractive as possible.

Illumi genuinely enjoyed watching Hisoka get ready. It almost felt like a magic act of sorts, with all of the steps coming together to reveal Hisoka’s dazzling face. He didn’t understand it, but it was a rare instance when the magician actually cared about being organized.

The assassin was quietly cross-legged on the floor, attentively staring at his husband begin to draw an outline of a star on his cheek.

“Illumi? Illumi. Illumiiiii~”

Illumi blinked. He must have been too tunnel-visioned on Hisoka’s cheek to realize he was being spoken to. The magician laughed, thinking that this sight felt reminiscent of a daydreaming child being called on by a teacher.

“Are you bored? You don’t have to sit here and wait for me, although I think it’s very cute.”

Illumi shook his head. “I like watching. Continue.”

Hisoka smiled. He expected such an answer, but liked to ask questions to hear Illumi admit things so straightforwardly. He picked up a container of powder and sat down in front of Illumi, who tilted his head in confusion.

Without a word, Hisoka opened the compact and began to gently pat the face puff onto Illumi’s cheeks. The assassin sat dumbfounded, looking up at him with a puzzled look.

“You’re curious about my makeup, aren’t you? I’m sure you’ve wanted to play with it, right? You don’t have to be so shy,” Hisoka giggled.

Illumi was about to plunge a needle into his husband’s jesting face, but paused.

Actually, the sensation of the powder puff being bounced on his cheek was pleasant. Hisoka was being very gentle, delicately moving from Illumi’s cheeks to the rest of his face. The powder smelled faintly sweet, like crushed dried lavender. It was a very familiar and comforting scent, since he always noticed it on Hisoka when he kissed him. The puff was so soft. The fragrance was so soothing. Hisoka's rhythmic motions were calming. Pat, pat, pat.

He almost went back into another daze until Hisoka pinched his cheek. “Illumi,” the magician whined. “No fun, you already look like a porcelain doll. That made no difference.”

Hisoka stood up and returned to the mirror, picking up his brush to finish the remaining touches to his makeup. As the magician focused on painting his teardrop, Illumi lingered on the feeling of the powder puff. The soft sensation. The light floral scent.

He glanced at the counter top again, almost entirely monopolized by Hisoka. “Hmm,” Illumi thought. “I’d better claim a space for my own powder puff soon.”


End file.
